


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by CyberDiver, thorkiship18



Series: Wicked Trilogy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Thor, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Werewolf Thor, Witch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDiver/pseuds/CyberDiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the upmost honestly he could muster, Loki supposed becoming partnered with a werewolf who acted more like an oversized puppy with a sweet tooth, couldn't actually be worse than being hounded by hunters and starting Ragnarok.</p><p>Nah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everyone! This is just a one-shot based off of a prompt my boyfriend wanted me to do. I hope you like it! Stay tuned for a new multi chapter fic.

"Alright, soooo what's up with the silver bracelet?" Loki said, breaking the ice. It had been more or less than 30 minutes ago that the werewolf- _Thor? Really?-_ had saved him from a pair of hunters and they had to get out of the area fast. He was swift and non-lethal with his attacks and rendered the men unconscious. Granted, he could have whispered a few spells and escape easily but he was a tad bit tipsy. 

Thor grinned and held up his right hand, light of the full moon glinting off of the bracelet. "This, my new friend, is what is preventing me from fully shifting. Very convenient." 

It was then that Thor fished an oversized Kit-Kat from his jacket pocket. He munched happily and offered Loki a piece.

"I'm not much of a candy eater. However, certain circumstances, such as almost having my throat sliced, have forced me to not care."

Loki bit into the offered piece (which was still in Thor's hand) with abandon. When he pulled back, Loki's cheeks heated up as Thor smiled with chocolate smeared on his bottom lip.

He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "We should, uh, get going." Thor hummed in approval as he chewed the last of his candy, only to pull out a small bag of gummy bears.

"Yes...but where too? Those guys could wake up any minute."

"I've got a friend. He can help. We can hide out there for a bit." Loki replied simply.

Thor eyed him curiously. "Is he your boyfriend?" 

Loki stumbled a bit on the sidewalk. "Gods no! Never. Our personalities are extremely the same! And besides..."

Thor chewed loudly as he spoke. "Whampf?"

Loki rolled his eyes and walked a little faster. 

"You'll see."

* * *

Thor sat on the well worn couch slowly sipping his Pepsi while he watched Loki toss another ashtray at his "friend", Tony Stark.

"Dammit, Loki! Cut it out!"

"No, you son of a bitch! You knew about those hunters and didn't even bother to mention it to me earlier!" Loki used his powers to light another ashtray on fire and hurl it at the asshole.

Tony ducked in time, shouting swears over his shoulder. "Look, I didn't know, alright? Victor and Thanos were old buds of mine, yes. Did I know they were hunting you? No."

Loki seemed to relax at that so Tiny continued. "You know that I wouldn't put you in a harmful situation in purpose, Loki. You saved me remember?"

And how could Loki not forget? It was 3 years ago that fate and a lot of nerve allowed him to risk his life to save the hunter. At the time, they hated each other, but as the two interacted more, they slowly became good friends. 

Loki sighed mumbled a few repair spells on the various broken items in the apartment, causing Thor to clap loudly with a sour gummy worm hanging from his mouth. 

"So...we cool, Lo-Lo?" Tony teased.

Loki mentally destroyed Tony's 40 inch flatscreen. 

"Dammit, Loki! You better fix that shit!"

Loki turned to Thor and winked, earning him a warm smile.

* * *

 

As it turns out, Victor Von Doom and his partner, who's only known as "Thanos", had come to The Big Apple to capture the descendant of an old Norse sorcerer by the name of "Lokir Laufeyson". The descendant in question? Just so happened to be the only witch in the room.

"Apparently, this guy was a big deal," Tony said from his tablet. "In many tales from many cultures, it's said he could shift the continents and the stars with a single hand gestures." Both Tony and Thor turned their gaze upon Loki who paces the living room. 

"Don't look at me. I can only do advanced and intermediate spells." 

Thor handed Loki an open bag of small Swedish Fish. Loki immediately took a handful- _Seriously, Thor, do you have a magic pocket in that jacket of yours?-_ and shoveled them into his mouth. 

"Ammyphing elfsh?" He says with a mouthful leading Thor to giggle.

Tony skims quickly over the unimportant details. "Ah! Right here!" Tony settled next to Thor and grabbed Loki with him. "Says here that in the Celtic legends of Lokir, he claimed that one day, he would be reborn in the new world and would be a deciding factor in the..." 

Thor frowns and looks at the tablet, concerned. "Deciding factor in what?"

"Ragnarok." Loki mumbles. "The End of the World."

The room was quiet until Tony gave a weak chuckle. "Heh, always knew you'd destroy the world."

* * *

 

After a few hours, it was deemed safe to travel back to Loki's place. Thor waited downstairs while Loki and Tony talked.

"Listen, we'll figure it out, right? We always do..." Loki wanted to believe Tony's words desperately but there was a nagging sense of doubt in the back of his skull.

"Yeah...maybe. Thanks for everything, Anthony."

Tony hugged Loki tightly. "No problemo, kiddo." As Loki turned to leave, Tony called out to Thor. "Hey, wolfman! Be careful! And F.Y.I: Loki's fragile!"

For the outburst, Tony was rewarded with 20 snakes slithering up after him on the stairs.

"Loki!"

Loki grabbed Thor's coat sleeve and hurriedly dragged them down the street. He only had time to yell an enthusiastic goodbye. 

About 2 blocks later, Thor stopped Loki.

"What? What's the matter?"

Thor scrunched his eyebrows, seemingly in thought, then said, "Loki...I know we've only known each other for a couple of hours...but I want you to know that I want to remain by your side...until the end of this all...maybe even then."

Loki stared at Thor and looked into his heart, attempting to find falsehoods in his words. He found none. "Thor, I feel as though I knew you before I met you. Perhaps it was my magic at play...maybe. My point is that, you're a valuable friend and I thank you for your aid. However, can't let you risk your life for me." 

Thor frowned, looking for understanding. 

"I don't want you to get hurt...I don't know if we'll survive this but-mmpfh!"

Thor's lips collided with Loki's in a flash. Everything was forgotten as Thor's warm hands cupped Loki's face. 

Loki, startled at first, returned the kiss with newfound want. The want to be with this sweet toothed, giant puppydog of a werewolf forever.

Reluctantly, they broke apart to breathe. Loki rested his head on Thor's chest and entwined their fingers together. Thor looked down at the young man and smiled. "What do we do now, Master?" 

Loki chuckled at that and squeezed Thor's hand reassuringly. "We go to work."

Loki then teleported him and Thor into parts unknown, eagerly awaiting the final battle of good and evil.

 


End file.
